


We Can Fly Together

by Furuba_Fangirl



Series: The Raven and the Roach [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Murphy is a softboi :3, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl
Summary: While they wait to be taken back to Earth, Raven and Murphy have a serious talk about their relationship... and other stuff





	We Can Fly Together

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is hard y'all （─.─||）(No pun intended). Also, this directly follows part 1 so please read that for context :D

“Raven, do you copy?” Bellamy’s voice crackles through the walkie-talkie.

Raven pulls her lips away from Murphy’s at the sudden interruption. She digs into her jacket pocket and pulls out the walkie.

“Raven, you there?” he tries again.

“Do you have to take that now?” Murphy asks nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

“Yeah, I gotta make sure everything is okay,” she pants, to which he groans in frustration. She composes herself before answering, “I’m here, Bellamy. What’s up?”

“We got the bunker open and we’re almost done here. Just wanted to make sure everything was good on your end.”

Murphy playfully nips her neck and Raven bites back a sound. “Y-yeah, everything’s all good. How’s everyone doing?”

Bellamy pauses for a second. “Everyone made it out safely but… it’s been so long and so many things changed while we were gone… Not everyone made it,” he admits somberly. Murphy and Raven stare down at the walkie with furrowed eyebrows. “Anyway, the important thing is we got them out. I’m going to talk to Diyoza about how we can get you and Murphy down safely. I’ll get back to you guys as soon as I can.”

“Alright… thanks for letting us know. Talk to you later.” She puts it away, her face still heavy with uneasiness.

Murphy intertwines their hands together. “Hey… it’s okay. You heard Bellamy, we saved who we could.”

“Yeah, I know it’s just… They shouldn’t have been there for that long. If I had just gotten us back sooner—“

“Hey.” He grazes a thumb over her forehead to smooth out the worry lines forming. “You can’t put that on yourself. I mean, even if we had gotten back a year ago, what more could the seven of us have done on our own?” he reasons.

Raven lets out a heavy sigh and lets herself be comforted by Murphy’s gentle touch. “You’re right… When the hell did you start being the rational one?”

Murphy shrugs. “Must’ve rubbed off during our make-out session,” he teases.

She clicks her tongue at him but smiles regardless. She lays her head on his shoulder for a bit, both of them relaxing before they head back to check on the computers.

-

Raven feels a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. “Raven, wake up,” Murphy whispers, his breath prickling her nape. She lifts her head up, realizing she fell asleep on the computer desk. She jolts up in panic. “What happened? Is something wrong?”

“Woah, woah. Nothing to worry about,” he assures, squeezing her shoulder. “All your security measures have been holding up. I just figured you might be getting uncomfortable there.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong, suddenly feeling a knot in her neck muscle. “Thanks… Any updates? Did Bellamy call back?” she asks groggily.

He leans his hip against the desk, arms crossed over his chest. “Yep. Said they can come get us tomorrow after they get everyone settled.” Murphy reaches down and tilts her chin up with a smirk. “So, you’re stuck with me for the next twelve hours.”

“Oh, what a shame,” she jokes sarcastically.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips. It’s slower and gentler than the previous ones and leaves Raven feeling fuzzy inside. A feeling she never expected John Murphy to elicit in her. He pulls away and whispers, “Come with me… I got a surprise for you.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him but takes the hand he’s offering. Before they get to the surprise, he covers her eyes with his hands. “Murphy, what are you doing?” she laughs at his secretiveness.

“Well, since I don’t think you want to sleep in a cryo-pod tonight, I thought I’d do you one better,” he explains. He removes his hand and Raven blinks her eyes open. In front of her is a small alcove, with a pull-out couch tucked inside. Murphy had already set up her blanket and pillow for her and she beams from ear to ear. “Seems like the captain had more amenities than we thought.”

She wraps him in a hug, moved by the kind gesture. “Murphy, this is amazing!”

He chuckles at her excitement and gestures for her to lay down. “Milady.”

Raven gladly flops backs onto the mattress, feeling her whole body turn to jelly as she lets out a groan of contentment. “Oh my God, I never thought I’d miss having a bed so much.”

“Glad you like it. You deserve a good night sleep.” She hums in approval and he observes her splayed on the bed, happy she is finally letting herself relax. Although happiness quickly turns into arousal as his eyes linger over the curves of her body and the way her belly rises and falls with every calm breath. He scrubs his face nervously and clears his throat. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

He turns on his heels but before he can leave, Raven speaks up, “Wait. You’re not… going to stay?” She’s now sitting up, supporting her weight on her elbows.

Murphy blushes at her question and how innocently she asked. As if him leaving wasn’t even a possibility she had considered. And sure, there’s nothing more that he wants right now than to cuddle up next to her on that bed but he doesn’t want to seem like a presumptuous asshole. “Do you really want me to?”

She nods her head. “Stay with me, John…”

He gulps a bit but agrees, “Okay then…” Murphy sits down on the edge of the bed and places his hand on top of hers. He toes off his shoes and realizes Raven still has hers on. “Can I?” He asks motioning to her feet and she gives him permission. As he unlaces her boots and slips them off, Raven tugs off her ponytail, letting her ebony hair cascade down her shoulder. He takes a moment to admire her dark beauty before going back to his task. “Brace too?” She nods her head as she lays back down, hair fanning out like a halo. After removing it, his hand lingers on her left calf, knowing that she can’t feel it.

She observes his somber expression as he strokes her leg. “Murphy… It’s okay.”

Murphy’s eyes flick to meet her gaze and he lays down on his side next to her, hand still circling her knee. “Can I ask you something and… can you answer honestly?”

“Of course…”

“Why did you forgive me? How could you forgive the guy who paralyzed you?” he asks in almost a whisper.

She turns on her side to face him better, his face as regretful as the day at the lab. Raven cups his cheek. “You know… out of everything I’ve done… I have one big regret in my life,” she sighs forlornly. “I never got to tell Finn I forgave him before he died… Even if he did hurt me… he saved me more times than I could count but I never got to tell him that,” she croaks a bit. Murphy puts his hand on her waist, squeezing it soothingly. “So… yeah maybe, selfishly, I didn’t want to make that mistake again but most importantly… I didn’t want you to carry that burden with you, Murphy.” Tears prickle at their eyes. “I didn’t want you to just survive… I wanted you to live,” she sniffles.

A tear finally breaches the corner of Murphy’s eye and Raven wipes it off his cheek. “Raven…” is the only word he can manage to say. His heart aches because he can’t fathom how he deserves her compassion.

“Shhh, you don’t have to say anything,” she hushes. “Just know that you’re more than the guy that shot me… Even if you don’t believe it yourself, I really do want to be with you.”

He lets out a staggered sob, tears flowing freely now. Raven nestles herself into his chest and rubs his back in soothing circles. “I… want that too,” he sniffs, as he runs his fingers through her hair.

She looks up at his tear-stained face and scatters kisses on it, salt clinging to her lips. Finally, she captures his lips in a desperate kiss and he sighs into it as he presses their bodies together. Everything is dizzying; the warmth of her skin and the way she swirls her tongue against his is absolutely intoxicating. He gasps in surprise as she tugs his bottom lip between her teeth and a smirk forms on her lip. “Something wrong, Murphy?” And, oh does that sudden smugness go straight to his dick.

He rolls her onto her back, pinning her hands down to the mattress. “I don’t know, Raven…” He slots himself between her legs, lightly grinding his hips into hers which causes her to whimper. He leans down and nibbles on her pulse point. “Is there something wrong?”

The moans she was fighting back spill out as Murphy sharpens the bucks of his hips. He hovers his face over hers, his hot panting breaths grazing her lips. “Such, pretty sounds.” He gives her nose a quick peck and she can see his blue eyes blown wide with lust. He lets go of one her hands so that he can caress the skin underneath the hem of her shirt. “Tell me, Raven. Tell me to stop if that’s what you. Tell me if you don’t want me to fuck you into this mattress right now. ”

She shudders at his words and she can feel the heat between her legs growing. She bites her lip before answering, “Now, why would I tell you that?”

He gives her a devious a grin and she gulps at the intensity of his gaze. Now that he’s gotten her permission, he goes back to attacking her lips again. He hikes her shirt up and she helps him slip it off. Raven then encourages him to take his jacket off by sliding it down his shoulders. He takes the hint and discards it along with his shirt. Her hands roam over the defined muscles of his chest and abs, absolutely mesmerized by the alabaster skin littered with an assortment of scars. “You look… great.” She cringes internally at her attempt to flirt.

Murphy makes an exaggerated moaning sound. “Oh fuck, that’s so sexy. I think I’m gonna come already.”

Raven giggles helplessly as she swats his shoulder. “Hey, cut me some slack would ya? The last time I was with anyone was nearly seven years ago. I’m a little rusty,” she admits a little self-consciously.

His expression softens a bit and he gives her a chaste kiss. His fingers dance over her stomach, drawing small patterns below her navel and just above the hem of her jeans. “Well, that just motivates me to make it better than you remembered.” He unbuttons her pants and slowly pulls the zipper down.

She holds her breathe in anticipation as he dips his fingers below the fabric of her panties and jolts as he rolls them over her sensitive clit at a tantalizing pace. He swallows her needy little whimpers with another kiss as she tries to buck into his touch. “M-Murphy, please— _Ah._ ” He suddenly slips two fingers past her folds and she tosses her head back as he slides his fingers in and out. “ _Oh,_ it feels so good,” she babbles.

Although he wants to rile her up, he doesn’t want her to come just yet so after a few pumps he withdraws them leaving her pouting a bit. Still, Raven watches in awe as Murphy seductively curls his tongue around his slender fingers and as he moans at the taste. “Mmm, although you taste fucking amazing, I’m gonna have to settle for just an appetizer right now.” He places an open-mouth kiss on the base of her stomach, sucking the skin lightly. “But I promise that by the end of the night, I’m going to eat you out until you’re crying,” he practically growls.

Raven’s blood ignites with lust and her pussy twitches with excitement. “You’re talking a big game,” she goads, knowing her defiance will get a reaction. “Hope you’re not all bark and no bi—” she yelps as teeth bury into the skin of her ribcage. He licks her fevered skin, trailing kisses up to her sternum.

“Seems, to me like you’re getting a little impatient, Birdie,” he taunts, fully aware of the game she’s trying to play. “Don’t worry, I’m going to give you what you want. But right now, I want to get the rest of these clothes off. Sound good to you, beautiful?”

Raven nods her head vigorously and he chuckles at her enthusiasm. His hands wander to the clasp of her bra and swiftly unhooks it, tossing it to the floor. Raven notices Murphy hungrily staring at her breasts as they heave with every heavy inhalation and she hates how much she loves having his full attention on her. He cups her left one and gently kneads it, enjoying the feeling of supple skin against his calloused hand. A small squeak escapes her lips when she feels the heat of his mouth enveloping her right nipple and that just encourages Murphy to suck on it more greedily.

He pulls off with a pop and runs his hands down her sides, hooking them on the hem of her jeans. Raven lifts her hips so he can pull them down along with her soaked panties. Not wanting to be the only one who was naked, she paws at his belt impatiently. “Off,” she commands in an annoyed tone.

The corner of his lip tugs into a smirk. “Yes, ma’am.” He unbuckles his belt and shimmies off his pants and boxers. Her eyes are met with the sight of his cock, hard and dripping at the tip. She doesn’t even hesitate to graze her fingers down the length of it and his breath hitches as she rubs her thumb over the tip. She wraps her hand around it, giving it a few sharp tugs and twists, and she feels a little smug every time he grunts. After a while though, he grabs her wrist briskly and pins it to her chest. He pants heavily, “Sorry, but I don’t plan on coming until I’ve been inside of you.”

Once she loosens his grip, she tugs him down and whispers in a sultry voice, “Then why don’t you fuck me already?”

He definitely doesn’t need to be asked twice. He parts her legs open with no resistance and runs his hand along her inner thigh, already sticky with her slick. Murphy lines up with her entrance, teasing it with the head of his cock a bit. Their eyes lock for a moment before he starts pushing into her, broken moans ripping through their throats. Raven bites down on his shoulder as he bottoms out and Murphy hisses at the sting but, boy, does it make his dick throb inside her. While he wants nothing more than to ram into her, he remembers that it’s been a while for her so he gives her time to adjust. Thank god because Raven had forgotten how wonderfully stretched out she could feel.

Murphy buries his face in the crook of her neck, kissing along her jawline softly as he waits for her cue. Raven drapes her arms around his neck, carding her fingers through the shortened locks she cut herself. As his thumbs steadily circle her hipbones, her heart swells at the tender attention. She knows from his heavy breaths and the way his body is trembling above her, he wants to drive his cock into her until she screams. Yet, he has the patience to wait until she’s comfortable and even takes the time to shower in gentle affection. She angles his head so that their foreheads are pressed together. “Murphy, start making good on your word,” she instructs breathlessly.

“Thought you’d never ask, Birdie,” he chuckles sardonically. He pulls out slightly before snapping back into her, setting a steady pace.

“ _Nngh… Ah!”_ Raven groans at the teasing drag of his dick inside of her. “ _Fuck_ ,” she squeals as Murphy starts to speed up.

“You okay?” he grunts.

“Yes, yes, yes! Don’t you dare fucking stop!” And who was he to disappoint her? He pushes her thighs up so that he can deepen his thrusts and her eyes almost roll to the back of her head. Her ears fill with the sound of their panting mixed with the creaking of the springs and she drags her nails down his back not caring if they leave a mark. She starts to feel the pressure building in her stomach but it’s still not enough. “Dammit, Murphy! Put your back into it!”

“Careful what you wish for, Raven,” he warns. With that, he starts to fuck into her at a brutal pace and strained cries fall from her lips. He leans down to lavish her tits with attention as he presses his thumb down on her aching clit. Raven’s head is completely spinning, overwhelmed by every sensation he’s assaulting her with. On a particularly harsh push, the coil within her finally snaps and she comes with a shriek. Murphy stifles a groan as he feels her tighten around him and feels the warmth of her come around his dick. He feels his impending orgasm and he quickly pulls out of her, stroking himself until he shoots his load on her tummy.

He lowers her thighs and drops his head down on her collarbone as both of them desperately try to catch their breath. Raven reaches her hand between them to wipe her come-painted stomach. Murphy glances up to see her licking it off with long strokes and sucking each finger like it’s goddamn frosting. The taste was a little musky but she was not one to complain. He cradles her face as he brushes his lips against her cheeks. “You were so fucking hot,” he huffs in approval. “You took my cock like a champ.”

She blushes darkly at his praise and shrugs, “Yeah, you weren’t half bad yourself either.” She smiles mischievously at him and he just shakes his head with a laugh.

He hooks her legs around his waist and flips her on top so she’s straddling him. He rubs his hand down her lower back and grips at her ass, his eyes still lit with desire. “Well, I hope you’re not tuckered out ‘cause I’m not finished with you yet.” He pushes back the hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and huskily reminds, “I told you I was going to eat you out and I intend on keeping that promise.” Raven eyes widen, stunned silent that he still has enough libido in him. “So what do you say, Birdie? Want to sit that pretty pussy on my face?”

“Oh God, yes,” she stammers, heart racing as she imagines what’s coming next (well… aside from her). She lightly suckles his lower lip as Murphy scoots back a bit so that she can support herself with the back of the couch.

He slinks himself underneath until his head is nestled between her tan thighs and he’s already drooling at the view. However, he notices Raven chewing her bottom lip anxiously. Murphy rubs her outer thighs comfortingly and she relaxes a bit. “If you want to tap out, you still can,” he offers, peppering kisses along her inner thigh.

She shakes her head at that notion. “Not a chance, Murphy.”

He smiles throwing a wink her way before diving right in. The initial stroke makes her jump a bit since she’s still sensitive but powers through. “Oh, shit,” she rasps. Her legs quiver in pleasure as he flicks his tongue over her slit, the warmth of his tongue wonderfully juxtaposed by the subtle scratch of his beard. Suddenly, long swathes turn into shallow plunges causing her to mewl weakly. “Please, please, please, John,” she murmurs clutching onto the couch cushion. He starts to sloppily suck on her clit and she frantically bucks against his mouth; the taste and the pulsing of her clit making Murphy double his effort. His lewd slurping sounds along with the vibration of his moans against her cunt are enough to tip over the edge, as she bites down on her forearm to muffle her cry.

Yet, he doesn’t let up as he holds her thighs tightly in place with a grip that was sure to leave bruises. Murphy continues to relentlessly lick and prod her pussy with his tongue, determined to make her come a consecutive time. Before long, her third orgasm hits her the hardest and she’s arches her back as she spills into his mouth again. She shakes from overstimulation as he continues to lap at her and she has to tug his hair a bit to get his attention. “P-please, no more,” she wheezes.

He nods his head and presses one last kiss to her folds before sliding completely under her. She slumps over the edge of the couch, overtaken by exhaustion. He hugs her from behind and places a kiss to each shoulder and the base of her neck. He picks her up and lays her back down on the mattress of the pullout. He pets her head before he coos, “Give me a minute. I’m gonna get something to clean you up.” She nods her head sleepily as she curls up on her pillow.

After he cleans himself up, he comes back with a washcloth to tend to her. Raven smiles at him blissfully as he wipes her down not expecting this soft, caring side to him. After he’s done, he grabs the blanket and pulls it over them. Murphy presses her back to his chest so that he can spoon her. He lays her chin on her shoulder and wraps his hands over her waist. “You never struck me as a cuddler, Murphy,” she giggles as his breath tickles her ear.

“Well, I am full of surprises,” he confesses jokingly.

She lifts one of his hands to her lips, kissing each knuckle. “That you are…” she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always encouraged :)


End file.
